Stay
by Mistress Martin
Summary: The relationship between Stefan and Brynn continues...one shot


Stay

Stefan Salvatore stood at the window, watching as the sun dipped past the horizon. It had been just over a week since the Christmas party he'd attended at Whitmore. He'd thought about her every day. There was something about her that called to him at an instinctual level. Before he met her he had been so close to shutting off his humanity just to be spared the pain of everything he'd been through in the past year. Now it seemed that he might have found his saving grace-Brynn McGregor.

Stefan slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and opened the contact list. He'd talked Caroline into giving him her classmates phone number, not that it had taken a lot of effort to convince her. Stopping at her name he smiled and opened the text message option. He thought for a moment and then typed in the message: _"I'd sell my soul just to see your face." _He didn't sign it, or explain who he was. He figured if she'd felt the same instantaneous connection to him that he'd felt for her she'd know who it was. It was only a moment later when his phone vibrated in his hand. He looked down to see the message. _"I'm not gonna last without your touch. Where do you want to meet?"_

He typed in the address and hit send. He wasn't sure whether to be encouraged or concerned that she hadn't asked who it was. Once again he felt the vibration in his hand. He looked down at the screen. _"See you in an hour, Stefan." _He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

He sprinted up the stairs to shower and change his clothes. It was New Year's Eve, after all, and he had a date with a beautiful girl.

He was standing in the parlor in front of a blazing fire as he waited for her to arrive. It had been exactly an hour when he heard the tentative knock. In a flash he was at the door, opening it. His heart skipped a beat. "Brynn." He breathed her name as he took in her incredible face and the lush curves accentuated by the white dress she was wearing. His eyes traveled down her body and he groaned when he got to the red fuck me pumps.

She stepped inside, her hand drawn to his face. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to call."

"I tried not to," he admitted honestly. "I'm not very good at this." He ducked his head sheepishly.

She cupped his cheek, "You will be when it's right, Stefan," she told him gently. Caroline had explained everything to her. She hadn't wanted Brynn to get caught up in something she wasn't prepared for. Brynn had been grateful for her concern but in the end, she couldn't have stayed away from him anymore than she could have stopped breathing.

He turned his face into her hand, kissing the palm with a barely suppressed moan. Her touch set his soul on fire. He'd never experienced anything like it. Even Katherine's compulsion had failed to excite him the way a single, innocent touch from Brynn did.

"How about a drink?" he suggested covering her hand with one of his own.

"I'd love one." She let him guide her into the huge parlor. He sat her on the antique settee before going to the bar to refill his own glass and pour her one as well.

"Scotch okay?"

She nodded then turned to gaze at the crackling fire. He settled next to her after turning on some soft music. He handed her the glass. She took it with a smile. He watched the as she took a drink, the firelight dancing across the exposed skin of her face, neck and shoulders. His fingers tingled in anticipation of touching her, which in turn reminded him of her touch and he shifted next to her, trying desperately to ease the ache in his groin.

He stood, setting his glass on the low coffee table. He held his hand out to her. "Dance with me." She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. She smiled at him as he pulled her into his arms in such a way that her back was to his chest and settled his hands on her bare shoulders. Dipping his head he licked a path from her collarbone to her ear.

He heard the small moan issue from her lips as she pushed her ass back against his hardened cock. Trailing his hands down her arms he continued to nibble on her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth. He bent at the knee, trailing his hands down her stomach to her thighs, then lower still until his fingertips found the hem of her dress. With an agonizingly slow ascent his fingers played across the soft skin as he pulled her dress up. By the time he made it to her hips, his hands were flat against her. His mouth moved across her throat and shoulder as she whimpered her need for him. His hands crossed her waist line and it dawned on him that she wasn't wearing any panties. He didn't even try to suppress the groan as his rock hard cock twitched against her ass.

His warm breath ghosted over her ear. "You make me fucking crazy."

She dropped her head back onto his shoulder as he let his fingers move down to the exposed curls between her legs. He found her hot and wet and ready. His body shuddered against hers. He let the dress fall back into place and took her by the hand, leading her back to the settee. He sat her down and knelt in front of her. His eyes never left her face as he slid his hands up her legs, once again pushing the soft, white cotton up her legs, exposing her to his view. His hands moved to the rounded cheeks of her ass and he urged her forward, pulling her closer to him.

Brynn watched his face as his tongue snaked out wetting his lips as he moved closer to her. When that tongue flicked out and moved across the glistening wetness of her pussy a low moan bubbled in her throat.

He parted the folds with his tongue, dipping it inside her to taste her. He groaned and buried his tongue inside of her. One hand moved to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex as he continued to lick her.

Brynn felt his hands glide down her thighs ever so gently causing her to tremble with need. She needed him, wanted him, to bury his cock deep inside of her. She laid her head against the back of the settee moaning in pleasure. It had been a little over a week since he'd taken her in the woods at the party. She'd tried to push him to the back of her mind, tried to forget the whole incident. Unfortunately, her body and mind had been stubborn. Just thinking about Stefan Salvatore made her hot and wet. She'd tried to take care of the overwhelming need for him on her own, but it hadn't even come close to relieving the ache she felt anytime he came to mind. The fire was burning red hot in her body threatening to engulf her while he continued to torment her with his tongue.

"Stefan…please...I need you!" she whimpered arching up making his tongue slip deeper in her.

Stefan grinned as he savored the taste of her. The closer she got to release the wetter she became. "So beautiful," he whispered, his tongue moving to flick his against her clit. She cried out and he felt his cock harden until he was afraid it would burst right through the pants he was wearing.

He slipped a finger inside of her, coaxing her closer to the edge. The smell, the taste of her was intoxicating. She continued to moan and whimper as he added a second finger and moved them inside of her. He fought the desire to drop his pants and bury himself inside of her. The first time he'd taken her had been intense, out of control, like pouring gasoline on a raging fire and the back draft had left them both singed. He wanted this time to be different. He glanced up to see her beautiful face contorted in pleasure. He thrust his fingers into her faster and deeper until he heard his name torn from her lips as she came, fast and hard.

Brynn's muscles constricted around his fingers as he continued to thrust them in and out of her wanting to prolong her orgasm as long as he possibly could. Rotating them inside her she let out another cry of pleasure as he hit her G-spot, causing her to come again. This time he replaced his fingers with his mouth allowing her juices to flow against his tongue and down his throat. He continued licking her until she reached up and grabbed his hair pulling him up her body, kissing him with a wild intensity. She could taste herself on her lips and his tongue. "Stefan...please...make love to me," she whimpered her eyes locking with his.

She didn't have to ask him twice. Sweeping her up into his arms, he made his way up the stairs and into his room. He kicked the door shut behind them. He sat her on her feet and reached around her for the zipper on her dress. He tugged the zipper down, his mouth on hers as she let it fall to the floor. He picked her up once again, his mouth still fused with hers as he laid her on the bed. Stepping back he reached for the buttons on the cuffs of the white dress shirt. Then his hands moved to his throat and began working on those buttons.

Brynn lay on the bed, watching as his caramel skin and taut abdomen were revealed. He let the shirt fall to the floor, his eyes still on her. His hands moved to the button on the black pants.

"Let me!" she said sliding off the bed. She knelt in front of him as she popped the snap and lowered the zipper Using both hands she pushed his pants down his hips along with his boxer briefs. Her hand wrapped around his thick cock and moved it up and down. She loved the feel of his hard cock in her hands, loved how the ridges slid perfectly against the skin of her palm creating a slow tingle down below. Looking up at him through her lashes her tongue darted out to swirl around the tip.

Stefan ran his fingers through her hair gently, loving the feel of her hands and mouth on him. He looked down at her, as she slid his cock into her mouth and bobbed her head, taking more and more of his length into her mouth. Her hands were braced against his thighs and she felt him trembling beneath her fingertips. Stefan fought the urge to thrust his hips and force his cock deeper into her throat. As she continued to suck his cock he could feel the tightening in his groin that signaled his release was imminent. "Babe..." he whimpered unable to trust his voice. His hand fisted in her hair and he pulled her to her feet. He pushed her down on the bed gently. "I want you. I can't live another moment without you." Kneeling in front of her he allowed his tongue to trace a path from her ankle to the juncture of her thighs. Moving up he knelt on the bed and settled over her, his weight braced on one arm, a sexy smile on his face. He took his cock in the other hand and entered her ever so slowly, pulling out he did the same thing teasing her by never quite thrusting all the way in.

"Stefan...please...I need you...all of you inside me," she begged as she clutched at the sheets.

His body covered hers as he braced himself on one elbow. The other hand reached up and brushed her hair back, stroking it gently. "Patience, angel. Patience," he murmured as he continued to slide halfway into her before pulling back until he was barely inside her. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to keep up the slow, torturous pace when he wanted nothing more than to fulfill her request and bury himself completely inside her. Dropping his head he licked a path across her collarbone then up to her throat.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his teeth graze the tender skin quivering over her carotid artery. She wasn't afraid even though she could sense the war raging between his body and his mind. He pulled back a fraction of a second to soon and she saw the distended veins around his eyes.

Even in his frantic state he didn't miss the flicker of recognition in her eyes. He started to panic until her felt her thumb brush over them as she smiled tenderly at him. "Are you sure?" he whispered in awe as she continued to brush her thumb against the bulging veins.

Brynn nodded, still smiling, never taking her thumb away from him. He swallowed hard. He couldn't believe she hadn't already bolted for the door.

"It doesn't matter to me, Stefan. It's part of who you are and makes you...well you," she said cupping his cheek before sliding her hand to the back of his head. She pulled him closer and captured his lips in a mind blowing kiss.

He'd already been teetering on the edge, the complete acceptance in her eyes pushed him the rest of the way into love. He was so tired of being alone. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks as she pressed tiny kisses along his jaw, one hand sliding through his hair. His hips began moving again, each time going just a little deeper as she moaned and writhed beneath him. Her hands moved from his hair and face to clutch at his back as she arched into him trying desperately to get him all the way inside her.

Stefan growled in satisfaction as she moved beneath him arching her back so her hips and ass were off the bed Reaching down he grabbed her hips. With one last small thrust he pulled all the way out again and thrust fast and hard into her until every inch of his cock was surrounded by her hot, wet walls. Stefan moaned in pleasure as he began to move inside of her at a faster pace. A fine sheen of sweat covered their bodies as he made love to her. He groaned when she moved her legs to throw them over his shoulders allowing him to slide even deeper inside her. "Fuck, Brynn. You are killing me," he growled as he felt his cock hit her cervix each time he thrust forward.

Brynn couldn't even form coherent thought, let alone words as he filled her. Nothing in her life had ever felt as right as being with Stefan. As he continued to thrust into her she felt yet another orgasm building and cried out, urging him on.

Stefan felt the orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and fought to hold it back. He wasn't ready, he wanted to make love to her forever, Fighting it was a losing battle, hearing her cries of ecstasy made his balls tighten. Throwing his head back he let out a primal roar as he shot jet after jet of his hot come inside her, his body shook with the force of his release. He couldn't believe it, after the first time he hadn't thought sex with Brynn could get any better. He'd just been proven wrong. Lowering her legs from his shoulders he nearly collapsed on top of her. Quickly he rolled to his side pulling her with him until she was laying halfway across his chest, their faces mere inches from each other. He pulled her closer, a soft kiss landing on her lips. "You are amazing," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her holding her against his chest. He felt her press her lips to his chest right over his heart. His breath caught in his throat as the emotions overwhelmed him.

He lay there, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of her next to him. The warmth of her body against his own was the most comforting thing he'd ever experienced. That warmth shifted away from him and he felt the weight on the bed shift. He cracked one eye to see her sliding out of the bed. He reached out and caught her hand. "Stay?"


End file.
